In conventional systems, users have access to a plethora of media content. Even though users have access to such a wealth of content, users are still limited in the techniques that they may use to search the content. Due to the limited techniques available, users may not know that the content they wish to access is available and, consequently, fail to access that content. Furthermore, advances in mobile technology has allowed users to access content on devices on which they previously could not. However, many devices may include smaller screen sizes and specialized user interfaces (e.g., touchscreens) that may further limit the search techniques available to the user.